Little Jacob
Jacob Hughes, better known as Little Jacob, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the tritagonist and a friend in Grand Theft Auto IV. Little Jacob is a Jamaican drugs and arms dealer and the underboss of the Hillside Posse, a Jamaican street gang, under the command of Real Badman, a long-time friend of his. Throughout the game, Little Jacob serves as a close and trustworthy friend for Niko Bellic, providing some of the earlier missions and aiding Niko during later missions. He ultimately proves to be the closest friend for the Bellic cousins. Little Jacob was voiced by Coolie Ranx, a musician best known for his membership in the third wave ska bands The Toasters and Pilfers. Background Early years Little is known about Jacob's life prior to Grand Theft Auto IV. He was born in Jamaica, circa 1982. At some point in his life, Jacob met Teafore Maxwell-Davies, and the two became very close friends, and eventually formed the Hillside Posse, a Jamaican gang, going under the names "Little Jacob" and "Real Badman", respectively. Life in Liberty City Some time prior to the early 2000s, Jacob and Badman moved to Liberty City. In 2001, they both were arrested for armed robbery. The two were also arrested later two times, at the same years, only with different crimes; In 2002, Jacob was arrested for burglary, and in 2006, Badman was arrested for possessing marijuana. Jacob and Badman continued to build their gang in Liberty City, basing a café called Homebrew Café in Broker, which served as their base of operations. They also formed partnerships with the known drug baron Elizabeta Torres, and the Latin street gang, the Spanish Lords. Jacob and Badman also became enemies of the African-American gangs, mainly a few drug dealers in Bohan. There is also a faction within the Hillside Posse who are opposed to Jacob and Badman. At some point before 2008, Jacob became close friends with Roman Bellic, the owner of Express Car Service, a small taxi depot, and the two formed a strong bond with each other. Events of Grand Theft Auto IV Meeting Niko Jacob first meets Niko Bellic, Roman's cousin, after he calls Roman for a taxi. Having no other driver, Roman sends Niko to pick up Jacob. Jacob waits for Niko on Oneida Avenue in South Slopes, and asks Niko to drive him to an alleyway off Dillon Street in Schottler. During the drive to the meeting, Jacob gives Niko a Glock 22 pistol in order to watch out the meeting. , after their first job together.]] At the alleyway, Niko takes up a position to watch over Jacob during the meeting. However, much to Jacob's surprise, three rival Yardies arrive rather than the expected one. They begin shooting at Jacob, but are killed in the crossfire of Jacob and Niko. A fourth Yardie appears on the roof, but is shot by Niko. After the failed assassination attempt on him, Jacob asks Niko to drive him to the Homebrew Café. After they arrive to the cafe, Jacob gives Niko his phone number, hoping to stay in contact with him. Missions Some time after their first meeting, Niko arrives to Jacob's apartment to receive more work. Jacob comes out his apartment, and tells Niko about an attempt to make peace with some of his and Badman's rivals, as well as making a drug deal with them. However, Jacob does not trust the dealers to remain peaceful. The two drive to an apartment on Saratoga Avenue in Willis. The dealers attempt to rob Jacob, but fail and attempt to escape; they are taken down by Niko. Understanding that the deal was a trap, Niko and Jacob head to Savannah Avenue in Meadows Park, where the rest of the dealers live. Niko and Jacob storm into the house, killing the dealers. With the dealers dead, Jacob asks Niko to drive him to the Homebrew Café. After a few days, in which Niko has begun working for the Russian Mafia, Jacob sends him a message asking him to come over his apartment for more work. Entering the apartment, Niko is pinned down by Badman, who thought Niko to be an intruder. After a more proper introduction between the two, Badman and Jacob explain to Niko that they have a rivalry with a group of drug dealers moving in on their territory. They send Niko to eliminate the dealers, who are located in Fortside, Bohan. Niko follows the dealer into an apartment building. Inside, Niko kills the dealer and his two suppliers. After completing the job, Niko phones Jacob to tell him about his success. Subsequently, Jacob begins hanging out with Niko and the two begin to become friends rather than associates in crime. After becoming close friends with Niko, Jacob will offer to sell him weapons, ammunition, and armour. Drug deliveries After completing Jacob's missions, he calls Niko and asks if he would like to continue working for him and Badman. Niko agrees, and Jacob offers drug delivery side-missions. Every time Niko accepts a job, Jacob leaves him a beater car loaded with drugs, and has him drive it to clients or drop-off locations. During some deliveries, Niko is ambushed by either the police or a rival gang. After completing the tenth deliver, Jacob informs Niko that the LCPD are cracking down and they can no longer send him to deliver drugs. However, he and Badman decide to reward Niko with a unique Huntley Sport, decorated in the colours of the Hillside Posse. Dimitri's betrayal After Niko kills Mikhail Faustin under the orders Dimitri Rascalov, the two decide to meet in a warehouse near Broker's docks so Dimitri can pay Niko for the hit. Jacob phones Niko, and upon hearing about the meeting, decides to serve as Niko's backup in case Dimitri betrays him. Niko meets Jacob around the back of the warehouse. Jacob's thoughts are proven to be right; Dimitri reveals he has allied himself with Ray Bulgarin, an old enemy of Niko's, and the two attempt to murder Niko, resulting in a large shootout. Jacob helps Niko to kill the Russian mobsters, but Dimitri and Bulgarin escape as the police arrive. Jacob and Niko manage to escape the warehouse as well, and Niko drives Jacob to the Homebrew Café. During the drive, Niko vowes to kill Dimitri and Bulgarin, while Jacob assures him the they will pay for trying to kill them. In the next mission, Dimitri and Bulgarin set both Roman's apartment and taxi depot on fire, driving both him and Niko out of Broker and into Bohan. After the incident, Jacob sends a message to Niko regarding the latest events. Elizabeta Once in Bohan, Niko begins to work with Elizabeta Torres, a drug baron in Liberty City, whom he met through Mallorie Bardas. After Niko protects Packie McReary during a drug deal for her, Jacob calls Niko to ask if he works for Elizabeta, and tells him that she is a rather good employer and even Badman is afraid of her. Jacob later briefly works with Elizabeta, trying to help her in selling some cocaine to the Spanish Lords. However, they and their associates, The Angels of Death, rip them off. Elizabeta accuses Jacob of orchestrating the betrayal, which he loudly denies. Mid-argument, Elizabeta calls Niko in an effort to diffuse the situation, as she cannot understand what Jacob is saying. Niko arrives at Elizabeta's apartment, stopping the argument between her and Jacob. After hearing the situation, Niko heads to the Old Hospital on Colony Island while Jacob heads to their meeting point in an alley in Chase Point. Niko clears the hospital of gangsters and bikers before getting the drugs, but police descended on the area, forcing him to flee. After meeting Jacob in the alley, the two are confronted by Michelle, Niko's girlfriend, who reveals herself to be a government agent who was tasked with watching Niko. Michelle takes the cocaine whilst Niko and Jacob part ways. Jacob also calls Niko during Elizabeta's last mission, asking him if he wants to hang out with him, but Niko declines the offer, as he was tasked with bringing the corpses of Manny Escuela and Jay Hamilton to a doctor in Broker, saying that he's currently hanging out with two other friends. Working for United Liberty Paper Betrayed by his girlfriend, Niko begins to work for a government agency called United Liberty Paper. Niko's contact in the agency begins to send Niko to eliminate various Russians throughout the city. In the contact's last mission, he sends Niko to eliminate the Russian businessman Eduard Borodin, who has been financing terrorist groups. The contact decides to send Jacob along as well in order to support Niko. Jacob and Niko take a Maverick helicopter (which was stolen by Niko in the contact's previous mission), and track down Borodin's Maverick, flying over Algonquin. In order to not hurt any citizens, the two follow Borodin out to sea, where Jacob pulls a Rocket Launcher and destroys Borodin's helicopter, killing the Russian businessman in the progress. Niko then flies Jacob to the helitours helipad. Ending Jacob appears in both endings of Grand Theft Auto IV: Deal and Revenge. In both endings he plays a similar role. Deal Near the end of the game, Roman decides to marry his girlfriend Mallorie, while Niko decides to work once more with Dimitri, in order to get money for Roman and himself. Jacob, alongside Badman, attends Roman's wedding, meeting Niko and Roman's other friends there. After the ceremony, an unnamed Russian man arrives, attempting to murder Niko. Niko struggles with him, and after firing a stray shot, succeeds in forcing the pistol back and shooting the assassin in the head. Roman, however, was accidentally shot and killed during the struggle. Losing his temper, Niko begins to shoot and kick the killer's corpse, but Jacob stops him, saying that they will find Dimitri and his associate Jimmy Pegorino and make them pay. The following day, Jacob calls Niko, telling him he found two members of the Pegorino crime family. Niko and Jacob follow Pegorino's men to the abandoned Alderney Casino. Pegorino's men begin to shoot at them, causing Jacob and Niko to hide behind their car. While Jacob is willing to fight the mobsters, Niko wants to deal with them alone, asking Jacob to bring a transportation method instead; Jacob runs away from the casino. After Niko fights his way through the casino, withnessing Dimitri execute Pegorino, Niko chases him on a boat, while Dimitri is in a helicopter. Jacob then arrives in an Annihilator, and Niko jumps off the boat to the helicopter. The two continue their chase after Dimitri. Both helicopters crash onto Happiness Island, leading Niko to chase Dimitri down on foot. After finishing off Dimitri, Niko and Jacob leave the island. Revenge Near the end of the game, Roman decides to marry to his girlfriend Mallorie, while Niko decides to finish off Dimitri, finally avenging all the people that Dimitri betrayed. Jacob, alongside Badman, attends Roman's wedding, meeting Niko and Roman's other friends there. After the ceremony, Jimmy Pegorino, armed with an AK-47, drives by the wedding and begins to shoot at the guests in an effort to kill Niko. Instead, he accidentally kills Niko's girlfriend, Kate McReary, before escaping the area. An enraged Niko is calmed down by Jacob and Roman, who promise him that they will find Pegorino. The following day, Jacob calls Niko, telling him he found two members of the Pegorino crime family. Niko, Jacob and Roman follow Pegorino's men to the abandoned Alderney Casino. Pegorino's men begin to shoot at them, leading Jacob and Niko to hide behind their car. While Jacob and Roman are willing to fight the mobsters, Niko wants to deal with them alone, asking Jacob and Roman to bring a transportation method instead; Jacob and Roman run away from the casino. After Niko fights his way through the casino, he confronts Pegorino, but he flees. Niko begins to chase him on a dirt bike, while Pegorino attempts to escape on a boat. Jacob and Roman then arrives in an Annihilator, and Niko jumps off the bike and into the helicopter. The two continue their chase after Pegorino. Both the helicopter and the boat crash onto Happiness Island, leading Niko to chase Pegorino down on foot. After finishing off Pegorino, Jacob, Niko and Roman leave the island. Personality and traits Little Jacob reveals considerably less about his personal life than other friendship characters. Instead, he and Niko often insightfully discuss philosophy and concerns for other people they know. According to Badman during his random encounter, Jacob has a girlfriend that he loves very much and often treats to gifts (which Jacob mentions once himself). Jacob and Badman once had a third friend nicknamed Grandad who could keep Badman calm, but he has since moved back to Jamaica. One of Jacob's best traits is loyalty, as he always stands by Niko and goes out of his way to help him. Jacob is a typical Rastafarian who speaks in Iyaric (terms like "I and I", "Brother" and "Rasta"), discusses Jah, Rasta and Zionist ideals with Niko, and finds most non-Ital food and weed distasteful (ironically, his first appearance in the game is a brief cutscene outside a Burger Shot and he also likes the food in Cluckin' Bell). His accent is difficult to understand, but much easier in comparison on to Badman's near-impenetrable Jamaican patois, so Jacob often acts as translator. He loves reggae music, particularly the stations Tuff Gong Radio (an all-Bob Marley station) and Massive B Soundsystem 96.9. He mentions being a huge fan of reggae artist Sonny Bradshaw, calling him his "uncle" spiritually. Jacob and Niko also both like Bobby Konders. Jacob constantly smokes marijuana (even during the helicopter chase in Paper Trail), seeing it as "enlightenment", although other times he says he is trying to quit. He often speaks of his concern for Badman smoking too much marijuana and becoming highly paranoid (an effect that Jacob does not experience). Jacob confesses that he thinks Badman may turn on him one day in his paranoia. Appearance Jacob is a dark-skinned man with long dreadlocks, which he often has tied up and a short circle beard. He often wears black glasses with orange lenses. Throughout the game, Jacob wears three different outfits: *'Casual outfit' - Jacob's regular outfit, which he wears the most. This outfit consists of a large old brown jacket with a black shirt that has a green and yellow flag on it and a pair of beige pants that are lightly held with a black belt. The outfit is completed with beige shoes. *'Second casual outfit' - This outfit consists of a dark-green sleeveless jacket on a green sweater with purple stripes. Jacob is seen wearing this outfit during "The Snow Storm". *'Event outfit' - A rather formal outfit. Similar to the second casual outfit, this outfit consists of a sleeveless jacket on a sweater; only in this outfit, the jacket is black while the sweater is white. This outfit is completed with a pair of black pants and brown shoes. Jacob is seen wearing this outfit during "Mr and Mrs Bellic" and the following mission. Jacob may also be seen wearing this outfit while hanging out and when he meets Niko to sell him weapons. Friendship Following the mission "Shadow", Jacob becomes available as a friend, triggered by a phone call in which he asks Niko to either hang out with him, or to drive him to a certain location. Jacob is the second friend introduced in Grand Theft Auto IV. Jacob is available between 1 PM until 4 AM. Similar to the other friends in the game (save for Brucie Kibbutz), there are six activities that the player can do with Jacob: Drink, eat, play pool, visit a strip club, attend a show, and play darts. Jacob's favorite locations to eat are fast food restaurants, particularly Cluckin' Bell. Jacob's favorite drinking place is Club Liberty. At 75% friendship stat, Jacob will offer to sell the player weapons, ammunition, and armour. Niko can buy Jacob's weapons at 30% discount. Jacob's weapons are unlocked gradually. Weapons Equipped *'Glock' - A common weapon that deals moderate damage. This is one of Jacob's main weapons, and he makes a use of it during "Jamaican Heat" and "Concrete Jungle", against rival drugs dealers. Jacob also gives Niko a Glock during the former. *'Micro Uzi' - A small SMG that deals moderate damage, with a high rate of fire. Jacob makes a use of his Micro-Uzi during "Russian Revolution", against Russian mobsters. He also wields one in both ending missions, but does not make use of the weapon. *'RPG' - A powerful rocket launcher. Jacob uses the weapon only once, during "Paper Trail", in which he kills Eduard Borodin with it. For sale Melee *Knife - $100 Thrown Weapons *Molotov cocktails (Incendary explosive) - $350 per unit *Grenades (Fragmentation explosive) - $700 per unit Handgun *Pistol (Glock 17) - $420 + $25 for each additional magazine Shotgun *Combat shotgun (Remington 11-87) - $1,500 + $100 for 10 shells Submachine Guns *Micro SMG (Micro Uzi) - $840 + $20 for each additional magazine *SMG (S&W MP10) - $1,750 + $20 for each additional magazine Assault Rifles *Assault Rifle (AK-47) - $2,450 + $55 for each additional magazine *Carbine Rifle (AR-15) - $3,500 + $70 for each additional magazine Sniper Rifle *Combat Sniper (PSG-1)- $5,000 + $500 for each additional magazine Vehicles .]] *'Virgo' - A 2-door vintage car. The Virgo is Jacob's main vehicle. Jacob owns a unique Virgo with a special maroon-black paintjob. The car is first seen during "Concrete Jungle", driven by Niko and Jacob to eliminate Jacob's rivals. It makes an appearance during "Russian Revolution", as the getaway vehicle. Jacob's Virgo is also seen during "Mr. and Mrs. Bellic". Jacob also sells different weapons from the trunk of his Virgo. *'Vigero' - A 2-door muscle car. Jacob owns a beater version of the car, often lending it to Niko during drug deliveries. *'Emperor '- A 4-door sedan. Jacob owns a beater version of the car, often leaving it to Niko during drug deliveries. *'Huntley Sport' - A luxury 4-door SUV. Jacob owned the his gang's customised SUV before giving it Niko as a reward for completing ten drug deliveries. *'Annihilator' - A military attack helicopter. It is unknown how, but Jacob manages to obtain one during the final mission of the game, in both endings, using it to chase down Niko's target to Happiness Island. LCPD Database record Surname: Hughes First Name: "Little" Jacob Age: 26 Place of Birth: Jamaica Affiliations: Linked to West Indian criminal gangs in East Liberty City. Criminal Record: *2001 - Armed Robbery *2002 - Burglary: Illegal Entry with Criminal Intent *2006 - Possession Controlled Substance: Marijuana Notes: *AKA Little Jacob *Jamaican criminal based in East Liberty City *Believed to be part of a Marijuana and Cocaine distribution network run by Teafore Maxwell-Davies, street name - Real Badman. *Suspect in several armed robberies and hijackings. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *First Date (Cameo) *Jamaican Heat *Concrete Jungle (Boss) *Shadow (Boss) *Drug Delivery (Boss/Voice) *Russian Revolution *Blow Your Cover (post-mission phone call) *The Snow Storm *Have a Heart (Voice) *Paper Trail *I'll Take Her... (Voice) *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic *A Revenger's Tragedy (Boss, Deal) *Out of Commission (Boss, Revenge) *Friendship Activities Trivia *In the Mafiya Work multiplayer mode of GTA IV, Kenny Petrovic calls him 'Small Jacob' instead of 'Little Jacob'. *Little Jacob's favorite radio station is Massive B Soundsystem 96.9. *While doing early missions for Roman, Jacob is the only customer who can be driven in any vehicle. In all other missions, Niko must use one of Roman's Taxis. *Jacob's favorite restaurant is Cluckin' Bell, as he believes it to have the best chicken in town. *After purchasing guns from Jacob, if the player follows him and gets him out of his car and attacks him he will start to fight back. This is because after you buy weapons from him, he will get a pedestrian characteristics. If he's killed, the player will not get any thumbs down from it, but he will call later asking to pick him up from hospital. *Little Jacob is one of the few characters in GTA IV who does not wear a helmet when riding in a motorcycle. *Jacob will get drunk if the player take him out drinking, despite the fact that those in the Rastafari movement are forbidden from drinking alcohol. *There are two deleted missions in Grand Theft Auto IV that are assumed to be given by Jacob: "I and High" and "Jacob's Ladder". Gallery LittleJacob-GTAIV.jpg|Full-body shot of Jacob, during "Jamaican Heat". Little Jacob Beta.jpg|Jacob's beta appearance; Jacob is older, and lacks his glasses. LittleJacob-Artwork.jpg|An Artowrk of Jacob. LittleJacob-Artwork-Smoking.jpg|An early Artwork of Jacob. Notice the shorter hair. See also *Hillside Posse *Real Badman *Homebrew Cafe *Drug Delivery *Niko Bellic *Roman Bellic de:Jacob Hughes es:Little Jacob fr:Little Jacob nl:Little Jacob pl:Jacob Hughes Hughes, Jacob Hughes, Jacob Hughes, Jacob Hughes, Jacob Hughes, Jacob Hughes, Jacob